N'était ce qu'un rêve ?
by Orya
Summary: Après qu'Ichigo ait sauvé Rukia, celle ci décide de rester à la Soul Society. Et si tout n'était qu'un rêve ?


Voici la correction de ma première fiction de Bleach. J'espère qu'elle respecte mieux les caractères, et que je me suis amélioré niveau style !

En tout cas bonne lecture ^^

* * *

-Ne te relève pas, ordonna Byakuya

-Mais Nii-sama… demanda rukia sans trop de conviction.

-Tu n'est pas guéri, insista t il, tant que tu n'y seras pas, tu ne bougeras pas de ce lit.

-Mais…

Rukia coupa sa phrase en voyant le regard de son frère elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire changer d' soir, elle décida de sortir par la fenêtre, il l'a sauvé, et depuis elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne l'avait même pas remercier…

Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. La jeune shinigami se cacha elle avait vu une silhouette adossée à un mur. Ce n'était pas le reiatsu de son frère, mais c'était _le sien _. Elle s'avança vers lui.

-Ichigo ? Questionna t elle

-Hum, répondit distraitement le rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna t elle.

-Ton frère m'a dit d'attendre ici. Selon lui, je devais attendre une personne qui devait me parler, puis Ichigo fit un demi-sourire, devinant qui était cette personne.

-Nan… Nii-sama, tu … tu savais que j'allais… pensa Rukia.

Elle devenait rouge de honte que son frère ai compris ce qu'elle allait la mettait mal à l'aise, et n'espérer qu'un chose : se tromper. Son frère ne pouvait pas avoir compris.

-Rukia ? L'appella t il, voyant la brunette s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui dans ses songes.

-Oui, dit elle en secouant la tête ; ses yeux retrouvaient un éclat.

Ichigo hésita à continuer, puis trop inquiet, il passa outre sa timidité :

-Ta blessure ça va ?

-Oui, dit elle gênée que l'on se préoccupe d'elle.

-…renji m'a dit que demain c'était ton anniversaire et eh …, bafouilla t il, demain je serais reparti et ben… joy…tiens !

Il lui tendit une boite ; son bras plus que tendu vers elle, espérant qu'il se séparerait au plus vite de son présent. Il n'osait plus la regarder, et fixer un arbre à droite qui dépassait d'un muret. Un arbre très intéressant à vrai dire, en cet instant. Il jeta un coupe d'oeil vers la Shinigami, interdite, et retourna dans la contemplation de l'arbre au petit muret. Oui, vraiment, il était très intéressant. Elle ne bougea pas, les yeux grands ouverts. Un malaise s'installa entre eux.

-T'en veux pas ? Ne résistant plus à cette attente angoissante.

-Si, si, dit elle de façon maladroite et timorée.

Elle prit le cadeau, il se gratta la tête d'un air gêné, . Elle l'ouvrit, une peluche rose s'y trouvait : un lapin.

-Chappy…dit Rukia, Ichi…Ichigo…elle était toute émue, elle serrait dans ses bras le fameux chappy, les yeux pétillant.

-Ferme les yeux continua –telle, dit elle d'une voix assurée, son regard avait changé. Il était à présent déterminé, et plus mature ; Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon. Il la connaissait gamine avec son amour pour Chappy comme une fillette de cinq ans sautant partout. Il la connaissait prête à le terrasser à coup de pied pour une parole malheureuse, et devenir sérieuse quand son détecteur de hollow sonnait, mais jamais ce regard.

-Quoi ? Dit il, observant toujours ce regard qu'il ne connaissait pas sur cette jeune femme qu'il connaissait pourtant bien.

-S'il te plait, dit elle

-Pff…si tu veux.

-Il se dit que c'était encore une de ces lubie, qu'elle pouvait soit lui asséner un coup de pied, soit le remercier ; trop timide pour le faire en le regardant. La raison était tout autre. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur puis lui chuchota à l'oreille « merci Ichigo…pour tout », d'une voix encore plus suave.

* * *

-ICHIGO ! DEBOUT !

-Hein ? …Karin ?

Ichigo, brumeux, se réveilla avec difficulté, 7 heure cinquante. L'heure de son réveil occulta tout, se leva en trombe.

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, pris un petit pain dans la cuisine, le mangea sur le chemin du lycée en courant. Il entra dans sa salle de cours, ses camarades de classe le laissa tranquille en voyant son air renfrogné ils savaient qu'un Ichigo bougon était un Ichigo violent. Sauf Diego qui se fit envoyer paître en beauté. La chaise inoccupée devant lui, lui rappela son ancienne propriétaire, et se souvint de son rêve.

_Un rêve, un simple rêve, un pauvre rêve... un rêve idiot ! Elle est restée à la soul society. Pourquoi je pense à elle ?… en plus comme ça…. Ça fait plus d'un mois que je suis revenu ici…et je fais toujours des rêves débiles ! _pensa Ichigo

Les cours terminés, le soleil se profilait déjà à l'horizon. Il partit directement chez lui. A un tournant, il vit une silhouette dont il avait l'habitude de voir si souvent, adossée à une maison.

_Rukia ? non je rêve encore…_pensa t il. Il continua, ignorant la personne dans la ruelle perpendiculaire.

**-ICHIGO ! Invectiva une petite brune.**

Il se retourna et son nez fit connaissance avec le poing de Rukia : petite, mais forte

-Je viens te voir et tu m'ignores, s'énerva t elle

-Désolé, je croyais que c'était pas vrai, dit il en tenant son nez et grimaçant.

-Ben maintenant tu sais que c'est vrai, dit elle en marchant devant lui, tel un petit lutin.

-J'aurais préféré que tu me pinces, dit il en lâchant son nez, secouant sa main et grimaçant pour une énième fois.

-C'est un détail, dit elle sure d'elle, comme à l'accoutumée.

Ichigo, exaspéré, ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Un léger sourire s'esquissa malgré lui : elle était là.

-eh… Ichigo, elle s'arrêta, et se retourna lentement puis sautilla sur place.

-hum ?

-Bon anniversaire !

Rukia lui tendit une boite. Elle bougea le cadeau devant ses yeux, pour l'inviter à le prendre :

-Ouvre le, abruti !

Dedans, il y avait un petit porte-clé à l'effigie de Chappy, et un gâteau où il y avait écrit dessus « suki ichigo »

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, face à l'inscription,

-Rukia ?

-Hum ?

-Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Il y a deux sens tu sais, fais attention avec le japonais moderne : tu ne le maîtrises pas totalement, dit il ne montrant la boite du gâteau qu'il avait refermé.

-Oui

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblé, un sourire qu'il voulait moqueur se dessina : un sourire triste, accompagné de son regard de même nature.

Il se remit à marcher, elle suivait en silence.

-Le plus fort, dit elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Quoi ? S'étonna t il

-Le sens ,c'est le plus fort, dit elle de cette même voix qu'il avait rêvait d'entendre.

Il stoppa net, les yeux équarquillés, raide.

-L'acceptes –tu toujours ? demanda t-elle

Il ne répondit rien. Ichigo l'emmena chez lui, son père lui demanda si la jeune fille avec lui était sa petite amie il ne répondit rien. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, la tenant au poignet, se plaça devant elle, un regard où septicité, inquiétude, angoisse se mélangeaient. Puis lui demanda pourquoi elle était venue.

-Pour toi, répondit elle simplement.

-C'est juste une visite ? L'exaspération le dominait.

-Oui, je ne peux pas rester, nii-sama a tout fait pour que je puisse venir. Il a trouvé une excuse, une mission rapide.

-Hum… et pourquoi tu m'as écrit ça ? demanda Ichigo en montrant le gâteau, si c'est pour que tu repartes ? Le roux ne comprenait plus.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber amoureuse d'un abruti de gamin. Et si ça te gênes autant, oublies-le ce stupide gâteau ! Et retourne à ta vie avant ce soir là. Mais ne me demande pas de l'oublier ; je ne le peux pas.

Ichigo était englouti par les dires de Rukia, resta muet.

-Parce que je ne peux pas choisir mes sentiments, reprit elle, au bords des larmes, mordant sa lèvre inférieure ; s'obligeant à retenir ses larmes.

-… Faudrait mieux que tu choisisses un shinigami qui pourrait te rendre heureuse, dit il amèrement, pas un humain... Pas quelqu'un avec une vie si courte... Pas Moi.

La jeune femme, fière, redoubla d'efforts, pour ne pas laisser glisser ses faiblesses, sa tristesse en même que ce liquide aqueux.

-c'est ce que j'ai fait ! …

Elle ferma les yeux, une larme s'échappa, elle fit de même. Elle se retourna, elle fuyait, elle avait honte, elle lui laissait voire une fille pathétique, pleurant d'être repoussée comme toute autre adolescente.

Elle, déesse de la mort.

Il lui pris sa main, tellement de sentiments se succédaient en lui, troublé. Il l'approcha vers lui, et l'entoura de ses bras, glissant sa tête dans le cou de cette jeune femme, humant son parfum, heureux.

Tourmentée, elle devint pantin entre ses mains. Ses larmes se tarirent sous son sourire. Elle se défit de son étreinte, pour l'observer, vérifier que c'était réel, qu'il n'allait pas s'éloigner. Il lui sourit.

Tout était vrai. Bien mieux que son rêve, car elle était vraiment là. Elle passa une main en haut de sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux. Il s'approcha de son visage, s'arrêta, prêt à capturer les lèvres de sa belle, profitant de ce si doux moment, la regarda. Elle lui sourit, frôla ses lèvres, puis l'embrassa.

Une certitude : Rukia n'aurait pas pu lui offrir de meilleur présent.

Voilà ^^ si jamais vous avez lu, et vous vous souvenez de la première version,dites le moi ^^

Et sinon dites moi ce que vous en pensez ( si vous vous logguez je pourrais vous répondre)

A bientôt ^^


End file.
